1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid golf balls suitable for those golfers who swing at a head speed of about 40 m/sec.
2. Prior Art
For golf balls, various proposals have been made for improving their flying distance and hitting feel. Most of these advanced golf balls are adjusted so as to exert optimum performance when hit at a head speed of about 45 m/sec. They are not necessarily best suited for ordinary golfers who swing at a head speed of about 40 m/sec. It is commonly seen that ordinary golfers are disappointed with flying distances shorter than expected when they shoot balls with a driver, probably because the balls tend to follow a low trajectory.